Sapphire and Onyx
by Steps Into The Looking Glass
Summary: Naruto's actually a girl. When she was about to tell her best friend that she was a girl, two men attacked them. Keimei lost the chance to tell Sasuke, and, Sasuke's got a crush on her! How can she cope with pretending to be a boy? FemNaru NaruSasu
1. Attack

* * *

Sapphire and Onyx

* * *

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Kyuubi/Inner Sakura"**

**'Jutsu'**

**_Talking to the kyuubi_**

[author's note]

**FLASHBACK

* * *

**

Attack

* * *

"I hope you go to hell demon!" A man's voice shouted.

"Yeah! What he said." Another said.

The 8-year-old boy that they had trapped in the alleyway was whimpering, shivering and and scared of what could happen. "W-why do you b-beat me up? he asked. The first man hit him on the head.

"Don't play dumb with us demon!" He shouted. The boy just became terrified of what would happen next. The man raised a sharp knife, aiming it towards her head.

"Naruto!" A male voice shouted. The blonde quickly stood up, considering that he was badly beaten A while ago, and now being able to run, baffled the two men.

"W-why do you p-protect the d-demon?" One of them bravely asked. The masked man grabbed the boy, who was running towards him. he turned to face the two men.

"Hate the demon, don't hate the hero." he calmly stated. The blond tugged on the boy's shirt, signaling for him to come lower and whispered something in her ear. "What! They did that to you?" The boy just nodded. The boy got up, then said, "You are arrested for attempted murder to Uzumaki Naruto."

"What! We should be rewarded for doing this! He is the demon who killed thousands!" The man shouted.

"Like I said before, hate the demon, not the hero." The ANBU said. he signaled for the other ANBU to come out. "Please send him to the cell."

"Hai, Teichou." they answered

* * *

Upon arriving at the hokage's office, the blond boy, now know as Naruto, was replaced by a blond girl of the same age. "Thank you Inu-niichan." She said quietly. The dog-masked man just nodded. The Hokage looked around to check if there were anyone else in the room seeing that no one was there, he started to talk.

"Ne, Keimei-chan, did those men hurt you?" The girl known as Naruto, Now Keimei, nodded. The hokage sighed. "And, Inu, did you arrest them?" The man nodded. Once again, he sighed. _"I'm sorry Minato, and Kushina."_"Inu, please leave and pick up your pay later, I will talk to Kei-chan." And with that, the man disappeared in a poof.

The hokage started sweating, who would have known that the sandime hokage would get nervous under the gaze of a 8-year-old girl."Do you know the story of the Kyuubi, Kei-chan?" He nervously asked, wondering if he should tell her. She nodded, she had some dreams about the attack, knowing excatly what happened, she knew what he was going to say.

"It was sealed in me." she said, then turned around, ready to leave. The hokage gasped.

"H-how did you know?" He asked. Keimei fliped her hair, then turned again to face him.

"Well, it seems that I have very,very detailed memories of the Kyuubi attack and my birth, and the fact that I can talk to the kyuubi helps too." She stated. And once again, the hokage gasped. "I know that my father was the Yondaime hokage, Namikaze Minato, and My mother was Uzumaki Kushina."

"Yes, that's true, you father was a good hokage, with quite a short term." Keimei looked insulted. "Though, I don't mean it in a bad way." Sandaime added. "Your mother came from the destroyed whirlpool village, she moved here, after the whirlpool was destroyed, and fell in love with your father." Keimei smiled, as much as she didn't want to be reminded thst she was an orphan, she liked hearing about her parents."

"Can you tell me more about them?" She asked. The hokage just smiled.

* * *

The next morning

* * *

Keimei woke up, looked at her surroundings and spaced out for a little bit. **_Ne, Kyuubi, where am I? _**she asked her "Tenant" The Kyuubi sighed.

**"Kit, we're in the ANBU headquarters, where you'll be living from now on."**Keimei's mouth changed into the shape of an "O",

**_Oh yeah! I get to train here now! Thanks Fuzzball! I'll be going now!_**She happily told him. [Well...what was incredibly OOC...]

FLASHBACK!

"Okay, Kei-chan, time to go back to your apartment." The hokage said. Keimei squirmed in her seat.

"Yes, about that..." she said quietly. The hokage was already dreading the answer. "They...um...destroyed my...um, apartment, and now..." She looked like she was about to burst out into tears. " ...the landlord is...accusing me of destroying it...and is asking me to pay for the damages.... by letting myself.... die." The hokage looked shocked. No way was he going to tolerate this! Keimei started sniffling, but she stopped herself, knowing that crying would get her nowhere. 

"Keimei." Keimei tensed in her seat, afraid of the serious tone that the Sandime was using. "You are to live and train at the ANBU headquarters." She beamed, she got to be safe, and train? Awesome! "You are to become an ANBU when the captain thinks that you are ready." He added. Keimei started jumping for joy, like a little kid when it's Christmas and they get a pony. Saratobi just chuckled at the instant mood change in the young girl.

"Do I get a cool nickname? Huh? Huh? Like..." Keimei asumed her 'thinking position' as she would put it."niiro Kitsune?(Red fox) Or Gin Ro-zu?(silver rose)" She asked hyperly. All saratobi could do was laugh at the abntics of the little girl.

KAI!

Keimei smiled, she put on a black tank top and red shorts, clipped her hair up, put on an orange hat, then the henge activated automatically, then she nervously paced inside of her room, why? Because today was the day that she would tell Sasuke that she was a girl. Waving to her guardians, (who know that she's a girl) she looked for Sasuke, going to the place where you could find him every cold morning. The cemetery.

* * *

Cemetery

* * *

"Oi Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. When the brunette turned to look at him, he waved, which, made Sasuke scowl. "what's up with you Teme?"

"Hn." Sasuke turned slightly to face him. 'Go away, Dobe." Naruto's eyes narrowed, then widened a bit, remembering what he was supposed to do. Naruto glared at him.

"Sasuke." Emo-face was a bit surprised that the dobe was using a very serious tone, raising both his eyebrows, signaling to go on, Naruto started talking again "If, I would lie to you my whole life, but with a completely good reason, you you hate me?" Sasuke gave the blond a questioning look. Then shrugged

"It depeneds on how good your reason was." He answered. Naruto nodded.

"Now, before I say anything related to that, you know the story of the Kyuubi?" Sasuke nodded. "Well, that was all a lie, a half-lie, anyways." Naruto said, as if it was a formal meeting.

"What are you saying?" Sasuke asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"My father, the Yondaime hokage, sealed the kyuubi a newborn baby." "Namely..."

"You." "Your father, sealed the Kyuubi no yoko in you." Sasuke completed her sentence correctly, which surprised Naruto greatly.

"Die demon!" A male voice from the trees shouted. Naruto and Sasuke's heads turned quickly to the random outburst of a man. The figures that jumped out from the trees looked like two men, two drunk men, who were having a hangover from last night. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and ran. "Demon! You get back here!" The other man shouted. Naruto looked at Sasuke, regretting that he wouldn't be able to tell Sasuke that he was actually a girl. Sasuke was confused at Naruto's apologetic look.

"Sasuke." Again with Naruto's serious tone, Sasuke decided to listen. "I'm going to get help." Sasuke nodded. Narutp ran towards a dark alley, the two men ran after him, even though his best friend was going to get help, Sasuke couldn't help but go after Naruto. When he reached the alley, he couldn't find Naruto, but there was a girl, whom he found extremely beautiful, Long flowing Blond hair, sapphire blue eyes, with a bit of silver in them, pale skin that was almost flawless, except for the fact that she had three whisker-like scars on both of her cheeks, he body was quite good looking for a 8-year-old's, she was wearing a black tank to and red shorts, she looked like a ninja, but was too young. Sasuke almost drooled, but stopped himself before he could. The girl caught sight of him, then shouted "Uchiha! Get out of here!" Sasuke attempted to run, but was gabbed by the two men.

"Hehe...It seems like little Uchiha here is going to be hostage." One man said. The girl closed her eyes, when she opened it again, it was completly silver.

"I'll show you what happens when you mess with me..." She said in a deep voice which almost frightened Sasuke. Almost, that is. The trash cans around the alley started floating, then was aimed at the men, the trash cans hit them in the head, causing them to fall and get knocked out. The blond held Sasuke's hand, which made him blush slightly. "Come' on..." They disappeared in a yellow flash, then appeared at the Uchiha compound. Sasuke looked around, then at the girl who was holding his hand....Holding his hand? Sasuke quickly let go of the girl

"W-who are you?" He asked, then shut up, Uchihas were never supposed to sutter. The blond looked at him, then up at the sky, and said

"Namikaze Keimei, at your service." Keimei smiled, **"Kit! you're telling him your real name?" _Yeah, Kyuubi, he doesn't know that I'm Naruto, and I don't want to lie to my best friend. _"Just make sure that you know what you're doing."**

"Thank you" Sasuke said quietly. Keimei snapped out of her trance, then looked at Sasuke, who smiled a small grin

"No problem, Uchiha-san." Sasuke's smile turned into his normal poker face

"I'm tired of hearing "Uchiha-san" or "Uchiha-sama", please, just call me Sasuke." He said, Keimei smiled.

"Okay then, Sasuke." Sasuke felt his heart flutter. A small blush appeared on his cheek. "Bye, Sasuke." Sasuke frowned She turned to leave, when Sasuke decided to stop her.

"Wait!" He shouted. Keimei turned around,

"Yes?"

"Will...I...ever...see you again?" Sasuke asked. Keimei raised an eyebrow,

"Yes, you will see me again...Sasuke-kun." She kissed his cheek, then disappeared in a golden flash. When she left, Sasuke touched the cheek where she kissed him, then said to himself,

"I'm never washing this cheek again."

But, Unluckily, he forgot about it in the morning, so, he washed it. Then he cursed himself and was colder than usual that day. Unknown to him, he gained a new ambition, to meet Namikaze Keimei again and gain her love.

* * *

~REVIEW~Please?~

~BrieBREEZE~


	2. Two years later

* * *

Sapphire and onyx

* * *

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Kyuubi/Inner Sakura"**

**'Jutsu'**

**_Talking to the kyuubi_**

[author's note]

**FLASHBACK

* * *

**

Chapter one: two years later

* * *

Two years after Keimei saved him, Sasuke is found running for his life from his rabid fangirls of doom.

"Sasuke-kun!" All the Kunoichi-to-be's shouted towards the ten-year-old brunette who ws supposedly running for his life, or his virginity, who knows what those girls want to do.

Most boys would want to have a fanclub. Sasuke however, did not want to have rabid fangirls of doom, as he like to put. Most boys would want to have all the girls chaising fter him, dating all of them until they find the right one for them. Sasuke already found the girl of his dreams, the one known as Namikaze Keimei. Sasuke hasn't seen her in two years, and she promised to meet again.

Not knowing where he was going Sasuke just took turns here and there, because he could not get his fangirls of his trail. He took a left, seeing that he was headed towards a training ground, he saw this as his chance to hide. He stopped for a while, not hearing footsteps behind him, thinking they were gone, he was about to turn around and leave, that is, until he heard a twig snap. Apparantly, it was one of his fangirls who sucked at ninja skills. Without a second thought, Sasuke ran deeper and deeper into the woods. His fangirls, desperate to get a hold of him. Sasuke was getting tired, he heard a cry of "Look its Sasuke-kun! Get him!" Trying to get away, he was ready to fall to the ground, something Uchihas should never do, just as he was about ot fall, he felt a have pull him into the bushes, thinking that it was a felow boy, he went into the bushes. What he saw however, was a girl, he was about ot run away when he heard her speak,

"Sasuke, you owe me big time." The voice souded familiar, and when she turned to face him, he was overwhelmed, Bright sapphire eyes, with two stripes of silver in them, he glossy pink lips and short but elegant hair, she looked very familiar, "Well, Sasuke, you gonna thank me or what?" The sound of her voice made Sasuke's heart jump and a feint blush appeared on his face, then, the philisophical light bulb in Sasuke's head came on, then he realized something.

"Keimei-chan?" He blurted out, then put a hand over his mouth because he added the '-chan' at the end of her name. Keimei's eyes widened, then she smiled. "Hm?" Keimei's sudded mood change surprised him, she was sadisic one moment, then bubbly and happy the other. He looked at her clothes, black clothing, with a white jumer-like thing over it, then a porcelain mask hanging on her neck, "Why are you wearing that? You can't ANBU..." He asked. She raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean that I can't be ANBU?" she asked, her voice had mock hurt. "What? Is it wrong for me, a girl of ten years of age and the yondaime's legacy, to be the youngest ANBU ever?" Sasuke's eyes widened.

"You're the yondaime's daughter?" Sasuke asked. Keimei nodded, "And you're really ANBU?" Once again, Keimei nodded. "Wow." Sasuke bluntly put.

"Hm, I never thought that you wouldn't get mad." Sasuke gave her a questionoing look.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Keimei closed her eyes, when she opened them they were completly silver, she then looked at him straight in the eyes.

"You don't have that much Uchiha pride as the others assume you do, do you?" She stated. Sasuke's eyes widened then narrowed.

"How did you know that." It wasn't a question, more like a demand for an answer. Keimei held his hand.

"I'll explain in my house." They both disappeared in a flash.

* * *

Sasuke looked around, seeing the place was almost a huge as the Uchiha main house, everyone would want to. "So...Why are we here again?" He asked. Keimei looked at the huge bookcase that she was in front of, picked out a red and black book and threw it to him. He read the title "Omoi Shokkou (Mind weaver)" He looked at her, then the book. "Interesting, but whats that got to do with what you said a while ago?" The book floated to Keimei's hand, which was raised in the air. She opened the book to a certain page...

"Everything." Sasuke was confused, what did she mean that, that book had everything to do with what she said? "You see Sasuke, my Kekkai Genkai, "Omoi Shokkou" gives me the abilies to use my mind for many things." Sasuke's eyes widened. Keimei closed the book at started lecturing Sasuke. "You see, first time when you saw me, I had only one silver stripe in both of my eyes, that shows that I have the first stage, I am able to lift object with my mind, gave me a headache at first but then, I eventually got used to it. Now, I have the second stage, hence the two silver stripes in my eyes. The second stage allowes me to carry heavier objects and I can read the minds of the ones whose eyes I look directly into when my doijutsu is activated. Do you get me?" Sasuke nodded. "You see, when I looked into your mind, I found that at first, you were grief sicken when your family died, but you got over it quickly, because of the fact thst they always chose Itachi over you." Sasuke hung his head in shame.

"Yes, I got over it quite quickly, however, I had to adopt a mask of pride." Sasuke stopped ranting when he saw Keimei's guilty smile. "Whats wrong?" He asked.

"You see...I also became genin at 6...But I I'm only a rookie ANBU, I just got in a week ago..." She said quietly. Sasuke was enraged, but also at the same time glad, he was angry because this girl right in front of him was technically like her brother, and glad because he picked the right type of girl. He restrained himself from tackling the girl of his dreams, so instead said quietly...

"Its okay, I don't have to be like my brother anyways." He stuttered, then smiled a true genuine smile. Keimei smiled back at him. Suddenly Sasuke felt two arms hug him, he just hugged back, knowing that Keimei was really the one for him, he closed his eyes. Then, Sasuke didn't expect what came next, he felt lips being pressed against his, he opened his eyes and found the blond kissing him, he kissed back passionately and after they pulled apart, both of their faces were as red as tomatoes. And "That was my first kiss!" was heard throughout the village, Sasuke's fangirls went crazy, saying that they heard Sasuke's voice and the hokage fell from his chair laughing because he watched the whole thing through the crystal ball.

Sasuke turned to face keimei, "Well, you're a really good kisser." He kissed her on the cheek then ran out of the mansion with a very red face.

* * *

You can suggest pairings other than the ones that involve NARUTO or SASUKE, this is strictly SasuNaru.

...REVIEW...

...BrieBREEZE...


	3. We walk along the road we choose

* * *

Sapphire and Onyx

* * *

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Kyuubi/Inner Sakura"**

**'Jutsu'**

**_Talking to the kyuubi_**

[author's note]

**FLASHBACK

* * *

**

Chapter two: We walk along the road we choose

* * *

"Sasuke?"

The brunette turned around to face the girl who was accompanying him to the academy. "Yes?" When he looked in her eyes, he saw fear and he could see clearly that she was nervous; she was biting her lip while poking her fingers together, with her head a bit down.

"Um...um...uh..." Was all that she was able to say, when in reality, she was trying to chose whether to tell him her secret, or not to. The topic on her actually being Naruto was a very sensitive one, anytime that she thinks that someone has figured it out, she goes crazy, stays up all night thinking if everyone in the village has found out, or even worse, she thinks of the day that she would tell Sasuke about her secret, and how he would react, she wouldn't be surprised if he got mad, heck, she would get mad if that happened to her, or if he just accepted her for who she was, the disguised kyuubi girl. As much as she wanted that, it was the most unlikely.

Sasuke put on a confused face, the blond who was beside him right now was none other than the one, the only...Namikaze Keimei. Yet, having accomplished so much in the past twelve years of her life, she looked...scared? _"That's not possible, I'm just seeing things."_ He thought. Even though he had suspicions that she was hiding something from him, but shook it of. "Kei-Chan, what's the matter?" He asked in concern for the well being of his self-proclaimed girlfriend. He blushed at that thought, wondering if she would accept, heck, he would even propose to her right now, but maybe he could ask her when there were of the right age.

"If I hid something from you for as long as you've known me, would you get mad?" She asked, Sasuke's eyes widened, _"Just like the one time me and Naruto were talking about something..." _Anxious to hear his answer, she waited silently.

"Depends on how good your reason is." He answered. Keimei almost fainted; she was having a very familiar conversation with Sasuke. Keimei took a deep breath, she just couldn't tell him, not now, not later, but, sooner or later she would have to tell him. Just...When?

"I'll tell you later." She was finally able to say something. "I'm thinking that you won't be in good terms with your teammates if I tell you now." Sasuke narrowed his eyes, and then glared at the blond prodigy, who glared right back at him.

"Fine, I'm almost late anyways." He hesitantly said. Sasuke ran of towards the academy, leaving Keimei dumbfounded _"Hm, I was sure that he would demand for an answer...psh, whatever." _She then ran to an enclosed area, activated her henge, and then disappeared.

'He' had appeared just outside the academy, right before Sasuke arrived, seeing the brunette, he happily, yet nervously waved to him. Sasuke looked at him, as if studying his features.

Sasuke was in deep thought; he couldn't get his and Keimei's short conversation out of his mind. Just as he arrived he saw Naruto waving at him, he stared at him, amazed at how similar he and Keimei looked. _"Okay, Naruto and Keimei have...bright blond hair." _He thought as he looked at the blond mop of hair on Naruto's head. _"They both have...dark blue eyes..."_ He looked into the blonde's eyes; the only thing missing was the three silver streaks. _"They both have tan skin and...Those whisker-like marks..." _Sasuke was almost sure that they were somehow related, but they had no family to speak of, or...they could be the same person. Shaking that thought out of his head, he smirked, looking at the blond boy's choice of clothes, _"They both have a love for the color orange...though, Keimei wears more red and black now." _He was just about to ask Naruto about it when a chorus of "Sasuke-kun!" was heard, Sasuke then, ran for his life.

* * *

"Argh! Why is our sensei late?" Naruto asked for the hundreth time. _'Why did we have to get stuck with the perverted Cyclops of a sensei?"_

"Shut up Naruto, patience is a virtue." A pink-haired girl said. "Right Sasuke-kun?" The dark avenger glared at her, supposing that it would make her go away, but sadly, it failed. Naruto sighed.

"Patience my ass." He said under his breath. Naruto sat across from his other teammates, deciding to ask kyuubi if he had anything to do. **_Oi, Kyuu'_** The nine-tailed kyuubi no yoko awoke from his slumber, just to face his vessel.

**"What do you want kit?" **he asked in a sleepy tone.

**_Do you have anything to do? I'm bored. _**The kyuubi sighed, he hated it when he was awoken from is slumber for no apparent reason.

**"Why don't you play a prank on ol' Kakashi A.K.A. dog?" **Kyuubi said with no hint of concern for the perverted scarecrow. Naruto's face brightened up, he then nodded. **_Thanks kyuu'!_**

When Naruto snapped back into reality, he found his two teammates staring intently at him. "Um...guys? Why are you, like staring at me?"

"Your face was changing in expressions, one minute you looked bored, then the other, you looked extremely happy for no reason. Why?" Sakura asked. Naruto smiled in a very, very evil way, he then made shadow clone and prepared to jump out of the window. "Oi baka! Where are you going?" She screeched. Naruto smiled at her.

"Don't worry; I just need to play a prank on a scarecrow." Naruto said, and then jumped out the window. The two genins just stood there, confused.

A few minutes later, Naruto comes crashing through the window holding a bucket full of bright orange paint. _"Bright orange paint?"_ "Oi Naruto-baka! What are you planning to do with that wet paint?" Sakura yelled. Naruto looked at her stood up, then put it on the top of the door.

"Its' his punishment for his tardiness." Naruto answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sakura looked at him as if he was insane. But inside, she was excited. _"Shannaro! I love pranks like this!"_ Naruto raised an eye brow at her.

"You baka! Do you really think that our jounin sensei would actually fall for that?" She screamed. Naruto smiled a mocking smile at her.

"You see, I have met our sensei before, and he is a really close friend of mine." Sakura's eyes widened at this. "Also, you may think that he wouldn't fall for this, but no, he will, I'm sure of it. This trick has already worked on one of my best friends, and if I told you his name, you would think that I'm lying." He said, smiling. This time, Sasuke's eyes widened. His memory brought him back to a time when he had once fallen for the trick.

FLASH BACK!

"Oh God! I can't believe that you fell for that!" Said a blond girl, who was on the ground, clutching her stomach from pain, because of laughter. The brunette, with hair now covered with Broght orange paint, glared hard at the girl, which made her laugh even more. "Y-you should have seen your face!" She said, then burst out into laughter once more.

"It's not that funny you know." He said, but in his mind, he was plotting revenge, "Okay, next time she comes over, I am going to coat her in PINK paint! Kukuku..." The girl stopped laughing and looked at him in the eye. "Um why do you have your Omoi (short cut for her doijutsu) on?" After he said that, Keimei sweat dropped. "You heard my thoughts didn't you?" Sasuke asked. Keimei happily nodded.

"And don't you try to prank me..." She said with a deep sounding voice and an evil glint in her eye, which made chills go up Sasuke's spine. "Or I'll have to prank you back!" This made Sasuke freeze in place. "Anyways, I'm coming over tomorrow..." Again with the scary voice, "don't try to prank me..." Sasuke hesitantly nodded. She then ran of into the distance, waving.

FLASH BACK!

When Sasuke snapped back into reality, he found himself in room with a man with sliver hair,holding a book, now covered in orange paint. He saw Sakura apologizing to the man, and Naruto laughing his ass off. He saw the man turn to face him. "You there, Uchiha, right?" He said. Sasuke nodded. He turned to face the rest of the team, "My first impressions of you guys is..." He pointed at Naruto "You're an idiot." He turned to look at Sakura "You're a fake goody-two shoes." Sakura's face turned into horror. "And you..." he directed at Sasuke. "You're a stuck up Uchiha brat." At this, Sakura fumed, Naruto laughed even harder and Sasuke just shrugged. "Okay, meet me on the roof." He said, then disappeared in a poof.

Sasuke sighed, this was going to be a long day...

* * *

When the three genin reach the roof, their sensei was already there. "Okay, now that everyone's here, lets introduce ourselves, Naem, likes dislike, hobbies, dream for the future..." He said. Sakura looked pissed.

"Why don't you do it first _**sensei**_?" She said, stessing the last word. Kakashi looked up from his book.

"Okay then. My name, is Hatake Kakashi. What I like and dislike is none of your concern. I have many hobbies. My dream for the future is for me to know, and you to find out." He finished. "Now, since you asked, pinky, you go first." Sakura gritted her teeth at the nickname, then put on a fake smile. _"All I got was his name!"_ Sasuke and Sakura thought, while Naruto was trying to hold back his laughter.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like, well the person I like is..." She glanced at Sasuke, "My hobbies are..." He again ooked at Sasuke while blushing heavily. "And my dream for the future is..." She squealed, very loud, which made Naruto cover his sensitive ears. Kakashi looked at her.

"And, what do you hate?" He asked.

"Naruto!" She shouted. The blond chuckled.

_"Great, a fangirl_." "Okay, next, Uchiha." he said. Sasuke look at him in in eyes.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like this one thing and I hate many other things. My hobby is training to become stronger. I wouldn't call it a dream,. it's more of an ambition. My ambition is to kill this certain someone..." _"Itachi"_ Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi were thinking, while Sakura was just like, _"Sasuke-kun is soooo cool!" _"And restore my clan." He said. Naruto swore that he heard him say "with Kei-chan." under his breath. Naruto wanted to scream, he was going to kill him for that later. Kakashi faced Naruto.

"Okay Naru-chan, your turn." He said lazily.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Naru-chan."

"Fine, fine."

"Okay! My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen and some other thing. I hate the three minutes it takes to cook ramen. I especially hate people who look down on others just becasue of their name, or position, I also hate..." He walked over to Kakashi. "Perverts." He directed at Kakashi, who smiled. "My hobbies are, training, eating ramen and finding ways on how to piss off a certain furball**." "Hey I heard that!**" Kyuubi shouted from his cage. Naruto gave a small chuckle, while the others just stood there in confusion. "My dream for the future is...." Sakura didn't really care, so she turned to face Sasuke, about ask him out on a date, Sasuke rejected her before she could even say anything. So she decided to listen. "My dream for the future, like Sasuke, it would seem more like an ambition." Sasuke raised an elegant eyebrow at this. "I wish to become hokage." Naruto said. Sakura looked at him, confused.

"Why would you want to become hokage?" She asked.

Naruto stood up then faced all of them. "I wish to become hokage because..." He looked around for while, checking if there was anyone there. "I want ther village to respect me! I want them to stop looking at me like some kind of worthless junk! I want to become hokage so that I may gain the acknowledgement of the village!" He finished hisd outburst with a chuckle, seeing the faces of his teammates. Sakura looked gulty, Sasuke looked bewildered, while Kakashi looked proud. Kakashi then stood up.

"Okay team, make sure to meet me at training ground 7 at 8:00 am, rest well and don't eat breakfast, you'll puke." He said.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" Sakura asked. Naruto rolled his eyes. _"The bell test....And, I'm so going to eat!"_

"Survival training, it's also your real genin test, there's a 66% chance of failure." Att his, two of the genin's mouths dropped. Namely, Sasuke (Who only opened his mouth a bit) and Sakura, Naruto stod there, looking bored. "Anyways, make sure NOT to eat tomorrow okay?" then he disappeared.

Sakura started asking Sasuke out, every time she would ask Sasuke would reject her, but she kept asking him anyways. "Sasuke, I need to talk to you about something." Naruto said in his ear. Taking that as his cue to leave, he walked away from Sakura, in his usual cool way.

"Sasuke-kun! Wait up!" Sakura shouted. Once she got beside him, he knocked her out. Naruto walked towards them, then when he saw Sakura lying on the ground, he raised an eyebrow at the brunette.

"Was that nessesary?" Naruto asked.

"Hn." came the smart reply from Sasuke.

"Okay, I have to show you something." Naruto then grabbed Sasuke, then ran to a secluded place in the forest.

* * *

"What do you want to show me?" Sasuke asked. Naruto pouted, as if nervous.

"Just...don't hate me after this." He said flatly. Sasuke looked enraged.

"As if I could hate you! I you already told me about the kyuubi. Do you really think that I would hate you?!" Naruto was a bit surprised at Sasuke's outburst. He then shrugged.

"I guess, but don't say I didn't warn you." Sasuke watched as Naruto made a handsign. In a poof of smoke, Naruto disappeared, he was replaced with the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen.... Namikaze Keimei.

"H-how?" He stuttered.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if it's late, I wanted to finish this during that goddamned technical glitch, but noooo, I couldn't.

Reveiw!

Brie


	4. To tell you the truth

* * *

Sapphire and Onyx

* * *

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Kyuubi/Inner Sakura"**

**'Jutsu'**

**_Talking to the kyuubi_**

[author's note]

**FLASHBACK **

Chapter Four: To tell you the truth...

* * *

"H-how?" Sasuke stuttered out. Keimei looked at him with an apologetic look.

"Um...How shall I start this..." She said quietly. Sasuke was enraged, apparently, his "girlfriend" was hiding a gigantic secret from him. He decided to speak up.

"How could you?" He shouted-asked. "How could you try to get closer to me using a henge? Where is the real Naruto? What have you done with him?" He shot question after question. Keimei placed her hand on his his head.

"Please let me explain, I am Naruto. The Naruto that you know wasn't real." She said quietly. Sasuke was about to protest, when he decided to let her give her reasons. "As you know, the kyuubi is sealed in me." Sasuke hesitantly nodded. "My father, Namikaze Minato, yondaime hokage, died in battle." She looked at him. "Now, you see, the shallow-minded village folk in konoha hate me. As a boy, I was beaten up and thrown around. Now I ask you, what you happen if they knew that I was a girl?" She asked. Sasuke looked up, confused, until, he realized what would happen.

"But, what if you announced to the village that Yondaime was your father?" Sasuke asked. She looked down towards the floor.

"Do you really think that their hate would change?" She asked. He thought bout it for a while, then sadly shook his head. "There you have it." She then looked up to the sky. "I'm sorry Sasuke." She told him. He apologized as well.

"I'm sorry too." He said quietly. Keimei bent down, and she gathered some flowers, then she started to talk.

"You know,I believe that our choices determine our future." Sasuke looked at her, puzzlement clearly seen on his face. "for example, if I would have chosen not to tell you, and you found out on your own, you would hate me." She attached the flowers to one another then put it in her head. "If I had chosen to tell you earlier, you would hae probably abandoned me." She said. Then she turned to Sasuke. "Any that's why I chose to tell you now, it's not to late, and it's not to early." Then she smiled at him.

_"S-she really is beautiful..."_He thought, until, that is, he heard giggling. "Huh?" He was confused. why was Keimei giggling?

"Ne, you really think I'm beautiful?" She asked. Sasuke turned a crimson red, then noticed that she didn't have the Omoi activated.

"If your doijutsu isn't activated, how did you know that I was thinking that?" Keimei's giggling turned into laughter.

"You know, you said it out loud." She laughed out. Keimei stared into Sasuke's eyes, smiling, Sasuke stared into Keimei's eyes, confused at what was going on.

Sapphire met onyx.

After a few minutes, Keimei's eyes widened. "Oh my god. I forgot! I have a mission with my squad today!" She started to run, then she stopped, remembering that she forgot something.

Sasuke was just a standing there, watching his best friend-turned-crush run of into the distance. She turned to face him, with a sweet smle plastered on her face. "Sasuke! I forgot that you were there!" She ran towards him, stoping when she was beside him. "Love you!" She then hugged him, then kissed his cheek. They both turned all kinds of red. She ran again. "Sorry Su'ke! I have a mission today!"

* * *

(Time skip to next day/ the end of the bell test)

Sasuke threw a book at Naruto, who used Kawarmi no jutsu to replace Kakashi's dear Icha-Icha book with that one. "Oi sensei, do you want your book?" Naruto said. Kakashi looked at his hand, that was holding an unknown book, then at Naruto 's hand, where his precious Icha-Icha paradise was.

"My precious!" Kakashi shouted. Sasuke started a fire justu.

"Sensei..." Naruto said, venom dripping from his voice. "If you don't give up the bells, we're going to have to burn your book." He said, with a kind of voice that sends chills down your spine.

"Psh, as if." Kakashi said. Sasuke made his fire jutsu larger. Kakashi's eye's widened. "Okay, okay! here!" Kakashi threw the bels at them, while Naruto threw the book back to the..."caring" hands of Scarecrow. Kakashi started hugging the book, saying, "Oh my precious! Don't ever leave me again!" Sasuke and Naruto stood there, their eyes were twitching.

"Sasuke-kun! You're alive!" Sakura screamed. Kakashi snapped out of his trance.

"Oi Sakura, since you fell for a simple genjutsu, you get to be tied up!" Sakura opened her mouth to complain, when a bell fell in front of her.

"Huh..." She said, looking at Naruto, the person who had thrown the bells at her. Naruto smiled at her.

"It's okay, if I go back to the academy I don't really care." Sakura gaped. THen Kakashi interuppted.

"Either I pass Naruto and Sasuke, or Sasuke and Sakura..." All three were waiting anxiously, well, maybe not Naruto, he was bored. "I have made my decision..."

"You all pass!"

Two of the genins, namely Sasuke and Sakura takled Kakashi as and attempt to kill him. Naruto Hirashin-ed out of the area, and no body noticed.

* * *

A/N: I've all calmed down, they said that Hinata might be dead...phew.

Sorry for the short chapter.

REVEIW!

...Brie...

Please?


	5. Hiatus

Hi guys! I just wanted to tell you...

That I'm putting this in hiatus.

Don't worry, I won't abandon this. I'm just having writeers block for this story.

You, killer plot bunnies are attracking my head, andi'm aching to write a new story.

Oh yeah, did you read Chap. 439? Oh god. It's the chapter of all chapters!

Anyway, back to the topic, i'm going to put the sumaries of the two stories that I want to write.

Facade of lies-

When Naruto fought Sasuke, he did everything he could to bring him back. Sadly, though, he failed. Naruto was forced to reveal his secrets one by one. Each secret revealed brings more danger to the blond haired boy. And did I mention, that the yondime's alive?

Okay, I don't really know what pairings should be done _for facade of lies _but, it will NOT be NaruHina or NaruSaku

Here's the choices:

NaruIno (i'm rooting for this)

NaruTen (this is okay with me)

NaruTema (I like this, but the next story after this will be NaruTema)

NaruHana (I have an idea on how to work this out)

Or I can make it a **femnaru **

NaruSasu

Okay? Now vote!

All the World's a Stage-

Naruto and Temari are forced to wed to strenthen Konoha and suna. Naruto and Temari love each other. Perfect, right? Well, there's a catch. The marriage is kept secret, even though Temari was made a leaf-nin, and now lives at the Namikaze estates, no one is to know about their marriage! So how will the two blonds going to play their parts? [NaruTema]

Okay, vote for what I should write first and the pairings for facade of lies.

Sorry for putting this on hiatus.


End file.
